Snow
by Willow a' Wisp
Summary: The story of the First Female Marauder, Willa SageWick and how the Marauders were during their years at hogwarts
1. Pepper Imps

**Hi, This story, is during the Marauder era. I personally like this time the most, because no one writes about it, Most credit to JK Rowling. Enjoy!**

Unlike most Hogwarts students, I'm from America. My story begins on the Hogwarts express, beginning my first year at Hogwarts. My name is Willa SageWick and I was the first female Marauder.

I walked down the Aisles of the train, every compartment was full, except the last one, in it were four awkward looking boys who didn't seem to be acquainted with each other. There was enough room for me so I slid open the door. They all jumped and looked at me.

"Mind if I join you? Every where else is full." I said shifting my gaze to the floor.

" Not at all." One of them said. He had scars like mine over his arms and face, and a single bandaid on his right cheek.His hair was light brown, with green eyes. He was thin and somewhat scrawny, and an awkward sort of tall. He was wearing a wool sweater and jeans. Werewolf maybe?

"It's good with me. " this boy was a slightly shorter than the others, not as short as me mind you, and cheerful he still had most of his baby fat. He smiled Happily. Most likely going to praise the other two.

"Don't care." The other two said in unison, one had Messy jet black hair and kept running his hands through it messing it up more. Hazel eyes behind his glasses, He was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. The other Also had black hair, but it fell in lose waves around his face, he had grey eyes and a scowl that made him look infinitely unfriendly.

"Thanks." I sat down in between the kid with the scars and the Cheerful kid. The compartment was much warmer than it was in the Aisles. I put my back pack on my lap and leaned back, only to hear a small _hoot_ of protest. The boys and I jumped. " Oh, shoot, completely forgot about you."

I reached back and gently lifted the small burrow owl from my large sweatshirt hood. I placed it on my backpack and it looked around then hopped onto the kid with the scars and nestled on his head. I laughed and he tried to do so without moving.

"Name?"He said.

"Me or the owl?"

"Both."

"I'm Willa, that's Owliver"

"Oliver?"

"No, _Ow_ liver."

That got a round of small laughes from the others. "I'm Remus." Scar kid said.

"Peter." Cheerful proclaimed.

"James." Glasses Kid said boredly.

"Sirius." Wavy hair said Glaring boredly.

"You don't look very Sirius." I said.

More small laughter.

"It's my name." He cracked a mile and laughed a bit.

"Not very fitting, but oh well."

The compartment door slid open," Any thing from the trolly?"

The boys began taking out coins and giving them to an old woman at the sweet cart. She looked to me, " Anything for you dear?"

"Oh no, I don't have any money, thank you though." The boys shared collective smiles then sat down and each handed me two of their sweets. " You, don't have to I'm fine. "

"Shut it and take the sweets." James said smirking.

"Okay, thanks." I looked at the Sweet cart again, a girl with red hair, and a boy with greasy black hair approached the cart.

James whistled quietly. I closed the door. "Hey! She's pretty c'mon."

"I'm cold." i replied.

"How, that sweatshirt is like fifty times bigger than you." Sirius teased.

"She is wearing shorts." Peter said matter of factly.

"California is so much warmer." I muttered. They all went quiet.

"Isn't that in America." Remus said.

"Yeah,"

"Woah, you're from America!?" James said.

"Yeah." I took a bite of the chocolate bar remus gave me.

"James calm down, She's not any different." Remus stated.

"Thank you. You know, i think he likes you." I gestured to Owliver sitting proudly on Remus's head.

He laughed.

I held up a candy Labeled, _Peper Imp_ "What's this?"

"No idea, try it!" Sirius said, he and James leaned forward exited.

I ate it, i tried to whistle because it was pretty good, and a column of flame appeared, I almost took off James's eyebrows. It stopped and I blew a small fire in my hands to warm them up. Laughter echoed around me. I stood and blew fire to the ceiling leaving a W. I gave a dramatic bow to the boys and sat down. James wiped scorch marks off his glasses.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I believe we should form a group, how do you feel about pranks?"

"I don't care, I just need friends." I said

"I don't know." Remus said.

"I am at your service." Peter said to James.

"Good with me. What houses do you all hope to be in?" Sirius said.

"Gryffindor, Roar." I Roared at the ceiling releasing more fire, and it stopped after a few seconds.

"Same." James and Peter said.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin, family tradition." Sirius said.

"Don't have a Preference." said Remus.

"So what's the name for this group you are proposing." Peter said exitedly.

"Hmmm," James glaced at the celing, than looked at us with a wicked grin, "The Marauders."

Peter clapped and looked at James as if he was a god.

"You're a genius mate." Sirius clapped him on the back.

"I know." James said straightening his glasses.

Remus and I laughed.

The red head passed out side in her robes. "Guys we should change."

I pulled of my sweatshirt and put it in my backpack. I took Owliver off Remus's head, then put my robe on over my clothes, the boys pulled their trunks down and did the same. I put Owliver in the hood of my robes.

I looked out the window behind Remus and Sirius. "Woah. Look at this." We all crowded around the window and stared at the giant stone castle looming in the distance. Every window bathed a warm light over the surrounding countryside. The sun slowly setting behind the walls looked like a marble compared to the stone giant.

The train eased to a stop and people filed out of their compartments to the point that if we left we would be lost in a sea of people.

"C'mon." James and Sirius stepped out and were left to struggle against the others.

Peter scurried after them.

Remus chuckled quietly and I laughed. "They're never going to shake him are they?" I said.

"Most likely not."

We laughed again and once there weren't so many people outside we left the compartment and started off. One last kid came running down the aisle and ran into the thin awkward Remus, who got knocked onto me. He was surprisingly heavy though.

"Remus, get. off" I said. He was scrambling and falling but stood up he was slightly red and embarrassed so was I. He held out a hand to help me up.

"Please don't tell the others." He said quietly.

"Why would I? Never mind that lets go." Once we caught up with the other first years most of them were in boats.

"Oi! Over here!" we turned and saw James, Sirius, and Peter already in a boat and waving like madmen. We ran over and got in before the boat began moving.

"Here take this. When you get sorted do the roar." James handed me a peper imp.

Sirius and James exchanged satisfied nods and I grinned.

We got out of the boats and climbed onto carriages and got a ride up to the front of the castle where little house elves Scurried around taking luggage from students and bringing it inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Ladies please line up on the right and gentlemen on the left. "

An elderly woman with a pointed hat and speckticals said to us. "I am Professor Mcgonagal. Head of Gryffindor house."

We were lead into a huge room with floating candles everywhere.


	2. GRYFFINDOR

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Enjoy :)**

Candles floated over us, the ceiling cast the image of an open stary sky, the room held a soft warm light. Four extremely long tables holding more children and teenagers than i thought possible to be in one place stretched out to a dias where another table was laid out and a podium in front of it. On the Dias there was a simple four legged stool with an old worn leather pointed witch's hat perched on it.

A rather old man with long silver hair and silvery blue robes had his back turned to us and seemed to be having a conversation with the hat. As we walked through the room the hundreds of people silenced until only the sounds of the numerous pairs of 11 year-olds' footsteps echoing through the room. I will never forget the dumbfounded looks on the boys' faces, mostly Sirius, who had gone from an angered scowl to marveling at the room's wonders. Like a child on Christmas.

Professor McGonigal had stopped infront of the silver-haired man and said something to him. He turned and smiled to the group of nervous first years entering the room and introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonigal unrolled a long piece of parchment and began reading off names, the students would step forward, sit down and the hat would be placed on their head. The hat called out houses and the student would go to one of the four tables.

"James Potter" McGonigal called, James held a strut as he walked up to the stool. Sirius, Remus, and I snickered and Peter smiled.

The hat muttered to itself then shouted "Gryffindor!"

His smile was practically radiating pride as he sat down. **I'm just gonna do a few people for the sorting, probably not in order sorry, I'm lazy.**

"Sirius Black."

The room silenced, his scowl returned, almost like he was trying to prove something, he sat on the stool the hat didn't even think or mutter, one word rang clear around the room as soon as it was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!"

All color drained drom Sirius's face as he slowly walked to the table James was at.

"Blood traitor!" Someone yelled from a table clad in green and silver.

"Shut up!" People began defending Sirius from his table, some hesitantly, but his face flushed, he didn't know how to react.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore spoke and the room fell instantly silent. He gestured for McGonigal to continue.

She cleared her throat, "Right, ah... Severus Snape."

Peter turned to me and whisped," Did she say Snivillus?"

I snorted and remus nuged me to shut up.

The greasy haired kid moved through the crowd and sat on the stool. "Slytherin!"the hat called.

The table clad in geen and silver erupted into cheers and clapping.

"Lily Evans."

The redhead James couldn't take his eyes off made her way to the front, she held her chin high and walked far more gracefully than I ever could. She sat down , "Gryffindor!"

James grinned wider than I thought necessary as she sat next to him.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Peter's face lost most of its color and he hunched over slightly as if it would make everyone look away. He quietly sat down on the stool and forced himself to look up. The hat was placed on his head and he slouched slightly.

"HES GONNA BE A PUFF I BET!" Someone from the slytherin table shouted again.

"I see nothing wrong with that!" Some one from what I guessed was the Hufflepuff table said suggestively.

"SILENCE" Professor Dumbledore announced,

The room quieted except for the occasional snicker from Slytherin. Or a retort from Gryfindor.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Peter's jaw dropped slightly and he stood and walked over to the table in a daze. James clapped him on the back and he almost face planted into some mashed potatoes. Sirius tried to hide a smile unsuccessfully.

" Willa Sagewick."

Great. Remus gave me a smile and a very subtle thumbs up. I popped the pepper imp James gave me on the train in my mouth and I made my way to the dias, also tripping on the outstretched foot of this kid with long pale blonde hair. He and his group snickered as I passed. I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. It was really big and fell down covering my eyes, I pushed it up trying to keep my face a natural color.

"Hmmm, ah, I know just where to put you eh, you're a feisty little one,"

"Excuse me!" The hat ignored me.

"GRYFINDOR."

I counted to three in my head then blew outwards nearly torching the kid who tripped me.

I found looked for Remus's face in the crowd of waiting first years, he was smiling but his eyes were terrified. McGonigal took hat off my head, I walked rather sheepishly to the shouting, laughing table of crimson and gold. James highfived me and the redhead rolled her eyes. A few names were called but I wasn't paying attention, I was busy hoping Remus would be with us.

"Remus Lupin."

His face drained of any color it had, he hunched his shoulders trying to make himself as small as possible. He sat down on the stool, McGonigal smiled at him and put the hat on his head, without emen missing a beat, "GRYFINDOR!"

"YEAH!" I yelled, the table erupted into defening cheers. He sat beside me and smiled at the others. "You didn't think you could ditch us that easily did you?" James said.

"Well no I... I just thought that... uh I um." He stuttered.

" Welp to bad you're stuck with us now." I said.

"Thanks"

———————————————————————

"First years this way this way come on keep up."

We scrambled up the staitcases in a chattering nervous blob. We came up ta a portrait of a rather large lady that was soom to be deemed the fat lady. "Password?"

" Gillywig"

"In you go my dears!"

We walked through the portrait hole into the common room, leather armchairs and a sofa were placed around a roaring fire the whole room was adorned with red and gold tapestries and rugs. A book shelf was placed at one end and a mahogany table with chairs. Other chairs and coffee tables were spread around the room along with a few paintings on the walls that would move from time to time.

"Girls dormitory to the right boys dormitory to the left."

I climbed up the stair case to the girls along with a few others, I claimed a bed by one of the windows, my stuff already laid out. The redhead took the bed next to mine and began unpacking her stuff, I decided that instead of being and idiot I should just ask her what her name was.

"Uh.. erm Hi I'm Willa what's your name."

"Lilly, Lilly Evans pleasure to meet you Willow."

"Oh um you too and my name is Willa ."

"Oh my apologies."

I gave a small laugh," It's fine you're so polite though ."

"Oh sorry? By the way is your accent, are you American?"

"Oh, uh yeah" I took a few books out of my back pack and let Owliver out of his cage.

"That's interesti- what is that"

A siren had begun blaring and I heard a faint thud outside. The other girls looked at eachother, laughed and went back to whatever it was they ere doing. Lily and I went to go see what it was.

a third year called after," the staircase is enchanted to keep the boys out."

"Oh no." I had a feeling I knew exactly who was out side. I opened the door but instead of it being James or Sirius, or even Peter, it was a light brown haired awkwardly tall kid sprawled in a heap at the base of the stairs. I laughed quietly and shook my head, " Remus?"

"Oh uh hi" he looked up.

I started down the stairs with Lily at my heels, "You okay there?"

" I'll manage."

"Good," I gave him a hand up and he thanked me with more stuttering."

"What's up?"

" well you see James and Sirius are fighting over this one bunk and. Peter lost something and well-"

"Gottcha. One second ."


	3. Severus

**Hey yall thanks so much for reading I appreciate it. Please enjoy and leave suggestions or ideas if you have any :)**

"Okay so what happened Re?"

"W-we- hm, _Well_ James and Sirius were, uh they were arguing over a bunk and one of the accidentally hit peter and now he's passed out and I-i- I just hoped you could um, help?" He stammered.

"Yeah sure."

We made our way up the stairs to the boys dormitory and he opened the door, I paused for a second eternally wondering why I could go into their dormitory but they couldn't get into mine. "Peter! A- ar-Are you okay?" Remus continued stammering and stuttering and tripping over his words on his way in becoming frustrated but then calming himself quickly.

"Yeah I'm okay, but what happened." He squeaked.

"Well Sirius-"

"NO _James-"_

 _"_ It was you who," "how dare you I-" "no-"

James and Sirius continued yelling at each other over who was right etc. "James listen-" No I was jus-"

"QUIET." The room silenced and I got a muffled 'listen to her guys I wanna sleep," from the coner of the room. I gave them a quick nod to show my thanks and turned back to Peter, "how's your head?"

"Fine but what-"

"Remus said that while James _and_ Sirius were arguing over a bed and you some how got hit as well."

"Oh..."

I turned to James and Sirius, "I'm not leaving till I hear you apologize to first Peter and then Remus for making him run out and get me."

"Wi-Wil-Willa it's f-fine." Remus said, a faint blush rising to his face, I didn't mean to embarrass him but the boys were saying sorry whether they liked it or not.

"Remus I got this." I smiled at him then turned back to James and Sirius and glared," Well?"

The kid in the corner whistled," boys just do it."

"Sorry peter, sorry Remus." The mumbled.

"Thank you! And bedding stuff right?"

"Yeah I _claimed_ it _first_." James said.

"You didn't claim it you ignorant bloke I specifically said that's _my_ bunk but you proceeded to throw your junk on it anyway."

I turned to Remus and he gave me a See-what-do-you-want-me-to-do? Look. I sighed and pulled a quarter out of my pocket,"Alright James heads or tails?"

"What? Uh heads?"

I flipped the coin, "alright it's tails Sirius you get the bed James you can have that one."

"But-" I shot him a glare," okay!"

"P-Peter d-do you want some i-ice?" Remus asked.

"No thanks I'm good!" Peter said smiling.

"Okay then."

I began to exit the room when I heard a rather loud "OW!" Followed by a string of curses said without even the slightest stammer. I turned around to see Remus freaking Lupin hopping around clutching his right foot and swearing more elegantly than he could speak. He realized we were all starting and lowered his foot slowly and a blush stained his cheeks. James and Sirius were now sitting on the very bunk they had been arguing over moments before grinning like madmen. Slowly they began to clap and it eventually turned into a full round of applause from the entire room. I sighed then laughed, gave Remus a very subtle thumbs up much like the one he had given me during the sorting and returned to my dormitory.

———————————————————————

"Willaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Wake up or we aren't going to get breakfast." This was how I woke up... to a very irritated Lily Evans standing over me.

"No... food?" I mumbled still half asleep.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Correct now get your arse up!" She said pulling the sheets off of me.

"Fine." I groaned promptly rolling of the bed onto the floor and muttering and ow.

"I'll be waiting in the common room, hurry up."

I pulled on a pair of tan trousers, a white collared t-shirt and my robes and pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed down to the common room. Lily was tapping her foot and waiting by the portait hole. "Did James, Sirius, Peter and Remus leave yet?"

"I haven't seen them but we need to g-"

"Okay save me a seat I'm going to go check." I started up to the boy's dormitory. She sighed and left. I stood outside and knocked on the door loudly. "Y'all let's go!"

I heard James laugh, "Did you actually say y'all?"

"Yes I did now let's go!"

"We can't get Remus to wake up."

"Are ya decent?"

"Mostly Sirius isn't wearing a shirt but-"

I opened the door and walked in. Sirius indeed wasn't wearing a shirt and half shrieked when I walked in.

"Sirius you don't got much to look at calm yourself." I looked around for Remus's bed and found him with one arm draped over head snoring lightly. "Re up ya go!" I said. At that very moment James launched himself at Remus with a battle cry. "James no!" I said laughing.

He landed on the far end of Remus's bed startling the smalwr boy.

Remus bolted upright with a startled, "huh!"

I was still laughing when James said," C'mon Mate we're gonna miss breakfast."

"Remus rubbed his eyes sleepily with his knuckles and gave a small yawn," No... food?" He said drifting off again.

"Correctamundo, now lets go y'all I'm hungry." I said.

"Hi Willa!"

"Aggsbsgh!" I jumped. "Jesus Peter we need to get you a bell!"

He laughed "No."

"Alrighty then!" I took Remus's hand and pulled him out of bed. "Five minutes to get dressed meet ya in the common room 'aight?"

"O-okay." He yawned

———————————————————————

"You're unbelievable!" Lily said as I sat next to her.

"Yeah yeah thanks for savin' me a seat though." I said piling hashbtowns and bacon on my plate.

She sighed, "your welcome."

"Good morning Lily!" James said cheerily.

"James." She said with a nod, returning to her toast.

I put some ketchup and tobasco on my hash browns and took a bite of bacon before looking at James and mouthing, _ouch._

Sirius snorted, then acted like he was coughing when James looked at him.

The greasy haired kid from before passed by," Hi lily!" He said happily stopping beside her."

"Oh hi Sev!"she said just as brightly."

James shot him a small glare before returning to his conversation with Sirius occasionally shooting a nasty look at Severus every now and then. "Lily why are you over here with... them."

"Whadaya mean by _them_." I inquired.

"Well _Mudblood_ I wouldn't ecpect you to understand." He spat.

Lily lowered her voice, "Sev we talked about this my parents are muggles too."

"Yeah but at least you try with-"

"With what?!" I asked louder this time.

"Listen _Mudblood_ just stay ou-" I stood up, as did James and Sirius who had been wayching the coverstio, Remus and Peter were still talking. I stepped over to his side of the bench, he had a couple inches on me but I got real close yo his face.

"Say it again. Call me a Mudblood again." I said with a steel like coolness.

He smirked, then leaned in close and hissed," _mudblood_."

I nodded almost as if satisfied, i licked my hand and slaped him with it before jumping on the bench I had been sitting on and yelling "YA GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE YA BIG DISCRACE KICKING YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE."

"Willa please get down!" Lily wispered yelled. I contined to glare at Severus the whole time, a seventh year at the other end of our table stood up as well and began doing the stomp stomp clap with me singing," WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU." More kids joined in and by the second verse essentialy every no-maj in the school was up singing Queen. Severus looked terrified. I jumped down. "Don't mess with me or I'll do more than slap you." i said, before promptly walking out.


End file.
